1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more specifically, to a semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si) germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. The semiconductor memory devices may be broadly classified into volatile memory devices or non-volatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device may lose stored data when a power is blocked. The volatile memory device includes a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), or the like. A non-volatile memory device may retain the stored data even when not powered. The non-volatile memory device includes a read-only memory (ROM), a mask ROM (MROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memories are classified into a NOR-type flash memory and a NAND-type flash memory.
Recently, the semiconductor memory device has tendencies of a high integration and a high speed operation. The semiconductor memory device has concerns in operation stability.